A step sequencer is an electronic musical instrument that plays automatically by memorizing and replaying play data. Examples of such a step sequencer in the related art include those disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2004-272192 (Patent Document 1) and Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2002-258849 (Patent Document 2).
Patent Document 1 discloses a step sequencer including 16 pads. The 16 pads are used for a user to input play data. One pad corresponds to a step of play. A user can input play data for 16 steps using 16 pads. A general step sequencer is capable of setting, for example, one bar to 16 steps, eight steps, or step(s) of an arbitrary number.
A general step sequencer plays automatically using sound data of different parts and different tone timbres, such as drums, a bass guitar, a guitar, and a piano, for example. A user can input play data for 16 steps for each part. As a result, play data of a plurality of parts is assigned to one step. The play data includes information, such as a note number, step time, gate time, velocity, after touch, and tempo. Among them, the play data input with the pads is step time, gate time, velocity, and after touch. The step time is a value indicating timing of a pad being pressed. The gate time is a value representing the time between pressing a pad and releasing the pad. The velocity is a value representing the magnitude of the force of pressing a pad. The after touch is information on an operation of, after pressing a pad once, further pressing the pad. A CPU provided in the step sequencer replays the sound data of each part in accordance with the play data assigned to one to 16 steps.
Patent Document 2 discloses a step sequencer, including: 16 pads; and a linear display unit divided into one to 16 areas. The one to 16 areas of the display unit correspond to one to 16 steps of play. The display unit indicates the currently executed step number by illuminating the one to 16 areas during automatic play.